


Morning After

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Morning After, Multi, Texts From Last Night, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more people in the bed than expected. Snippet fic, More humorous and suggestive than romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Duo woke up with his hair loose, a light headache, and a naked Heero draped half across his back. Actually, scratch that, Heero's arm was draped on his back, but someone else's arm was next to it. And Duo was naked too. Huh. He turned his head. Dark eyes stared back at him. Well. This was awkward. 

"'Fei," he rasped. Damn, his throat was dry. And his mouth tasted gross. Was it from whatever shit they drank last night or...? His mind was foggy on the details. 

Wufei blinked and his eyes moved to look beyond Duo's shoulder.

"What's that face for?" Duo mumbled. At his back, Heero pressed his face more firmly against Duo's shoulder. He wouldn't have taken him for a cuddler. Who knew?

"I'm thinking," Wufei said. He blinked again. "I'm not sure which is worse. The fact that I slept with him last night, or the fact that you did too."

"Can't you just be happy to get laid and be done with it?"

"No."

Duo yawned. Wiggling the arm that wasn't currently trapped by Heero's torso, he tossed it over Wufei's side. Since Wufei didn't move away, he considered it a win. "You can't be that upset or you'd be long gone."

"I never considered this situation," Wufei admitted.

"No?"

"No."

Duo grinned. "Well think of it this way, you slept with Heero, I slept with Heero..." He leaned in as close to Wufei as he could with Heero pinning half his torso. "...and you could always sleep with me." He kissed Wufei on the lips, and Wufei didn't dodge or kick him in the nuts. Woo, luck was with him this morning. He pulled back, smirking.

Wufei scowled. "You have terrible morning breath."

Duo kept smirking.

"...I'll consider it."

Heero grunted and slapped ineffectually toward Wufei and Duo's heads. "Sh`tup. Sleep."

Duo grinned and winked, Wufei rolled his eyes, but they kept their arms on each other as they let themselves drift back into the warm daze of drowsiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic community on LJ. Prompted by creepy_shetan. Prompt (taken from texts from last night): author's choice, any, (228): I'm not sure which is worse. The fact that I slept with him last night, or the fact that you did too.


End file.
